


If Wishes Were Epilogues

by Lightning_Skies



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter crossover
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Skies/pseuds/Lightning_Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter Epilogue - Now Starring the Scoobies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Epilogues

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> **If Wishes Were Epilogues**   
> _

_  
**If Wishes Were Epilogues**   
_

Lightning_Skies

Spoilers: Post series for both Buffy and Harry Potter

Warnings: I hated the last few books and epilogue of the HP books, so things will be canon/non at my whim. Most of the people who died... didn't. This fic is just for fun so plot holes will be large enough to swallow Sunnydale and plot devices will be badly hidden behind too-small curtains. Try not to stare rudely as we pass them by. I dunno how long this is going to be, I only have ideas through the sorting. It'll probably die off to drabbles after that.

Pairings: They're 11 so no. Canon for all side/past pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or BtVS.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= Chapter 1 – The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters =*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

As Xander woke from the darkness of deep sleep, he became aware of a rocking sensation. Opening his eyes, he found himself leaning against a large glass window, scenery rushing by outside at a fast pace. Blinking rapidly, he sat up to get a better look, looking for anything to tell him his location. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep as Giles drove the bus away from the crater that Sunnydale had become.

Looking around blearily, still trying to shake off the effects of his nap, he saw Willow sitting across from him with a young blonde girl sleeping against her shoulder, but something was off about his oldest friend. He stared for a long moment trying to put his unsteady mental finger on it. Adrenaline crashed through his system as he realized that the bus didn't have compartments, his Wills was quite a bit younger than she was supposed to be and the young girl leaning on her looked a whole lot like a kid-shaped Buffy.

"WILLOW! WAKE UP!" He shook Willow's shoulder roughly, trying to wake her. Her head lolled to the side bonelessly for a moment, giving him the terrifying feeling she was dead, but then it righted itself and her eyes cracked open cautiously. "Wills! We've got…"

However, it was readily becoming apparent that having her eyes open was not an indication of full consciousness for the Wicca. He trailed off at the glazed look in her eyes. "C'mon Willow-girl, I'm bricking it here. I'm- Bloody hell, I'm British!"

"Xander, I'm sure you're really proud of your amazing new Spike impersonation, but some of us are trying to sleep." The blonde complained from where she'd been dislodged from her comfortable Willow-Pillow™. With a stretch and series of satisfying cracks she yawned widely. "I mean really I'm- Merde, I'm British too! Or French?"

She turned to look at the male half of her pair of best friends, ready to yell at him for infecting her impressionable sleeping mind with Brit-speak. Instead, when she met his bemused eyes, she squeaked (she would later deny that) and her sleep lethargic limbs foiled her getaway by toppling her off the comfortable bench she had been sleeping on, taking her redheaded pillow along- to land inelegantly in a pile on the floor.

"Buffy, what?" The muzzy redhead finally reached full consciousness with her rather rude manhandling; looking curiously at the reason she was on the floor.

"Green-eyed hyena Xander!" Buffy pointed shakily at said villain, before continuing as she noticed more inconsistencies. "British speaking… TWO-green-eyed… way too young… hyena- Xander?"

"Yeah, Buff. It's me. 'Cept maybe the hyena part- I hope. And I'm not the only one speaking fluent Brit, missy!"

Willow looked from one of her too-young friends to the other and back. "Well, bugger me… Um, it looks like we're all flying the Union Jack, and I'm guessing I'm probably younger than I should be too."

"…And we're definitely not still on the school bus." She commented looking around the compartment. She and Buffy started to disentangle themselves carefully, planning to sit back in their recently evacuated seats. Xander offered each girl a hand up, Buffy accepting his aid with a bit of caution and a wary look still on her face.

The moment their hands made contact a swirl of blindingly bright magic flared around them.

-/-/-/-\\-\\-\\-

 _Xander remembered._

 _He remembered being the son of the most legendary hero the wizarding world had ever seen. Harry Potter, the only person ever known to have survived a killing curse, famous for having survived it twice and vanquishing the Dark Lord Voldemort. Out in the world he was a greatly revered persona and the highly accomplished Head of the Ministry's Auror Division, but at home he was just Dad. Harry had managed to pass on both his untamable dark hair and bright green eyes to his son._

 _He remembered his mother, Ginny. A beautiful woman with flame-red hair and a temper to match, she had met his father at platform nine and three-quarters on his first day at school. She had been star Seeker and Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies for years, later retiring and becoming a well known Quiddich reporter for the Daily Prophet. At home she was an affectionate wife and loving mother._

 _He remembered his Uncle and Godfather Ron, the man who had brought him to see his first professional Quiddich game (Mum had trounced Uncle Ron's favourite team, the Chudley Cannons) and the one who taught him to play wizarding chess. He remembered his Aunt and Godmother Hermione who had taken it upon herself to teach him to study properly and to appreciate books and the muggle world. He remembered his beloved Cousin Willow and all their adventures growing up together._

 _He remembered his Uncle Bill teaching him about Egypt and Goblins and curses, and his Tante Fleur's French and etiquette lessons. He remembered his Cousin Elizabeth, who demanded at a young age that everyone call her Buffy. She had joined with Xander and Willow to become an inseparable unit. He remembered being called the next Golden Trio or the Terrible Three- depending on how much trouble they were in at the time._

 _He remembered visiting his Gramma Molly and Grampa Arthur in the comfortable warmth of the Burrow, his Uncles Fred and George passing on the art of pranking, his Uncle Charlie letting him pet a baby dragon and his Uncle Percy's rather stunted (although well meaning) gestures of affection._

 _He remembered getting his acceptance letter to the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft and having to drag Willow away from book shopping at Flourish and Blotts and the joy of finally getting his own wand. Twelve inches, Ash, sturdy with a blended core of Each Uisge and Bouda hairs._

" _Ah, Mr. Potter. A truly unique wand, just like your father's- Eleven inches, holly, phoenix feather. I never forget a wand. Ash is generally associated with the Dark, due to the tree's tendency to 'strangle' the plants around it. It does excel at Dark magic, but is also good for Transfiguration. Ash wands tend to bond to good Diviners. The core is truly curious. I've never worked with the materials myself; the wand was an acquisition from my travels. Did you know that the Bouda were an African tribe of were-hyenas, animals with the power to appear as human? Interestingly enough, Hyena are also traditionally associated with Divination. Altogether a rather powerful wand, I would say we can expect great things from you."_

 _He remembered getting up early this morning, excited that today was the day. Today he would first step foot into Hogwarts; the place where his Dad and his best mates had defeated an evil wizard's every plot. In the next seven years he was determined to find the Room of Requirement Dad had talked about and the Chamber of Secrets, too._

 _-/-/-/-\\-\\-\\-_

 _Willow remembered._

 _She remembered her parents, Ron and Hermione. Best friends and loyal supporters of the biggest hero in their world, a distinguished Auror and an influential witch in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She remembered her Mum reading to her from Hogwarts: A History before bed and her Dad telling adventurous stories about their travels and escapades. Even the scary ones that Mum didn't want her to hear until she was older._

 _She remembered her Uncle and Godfather Harry, who had accidentally traumatized her with a Chocolate Frog on her sixth birthday and had earned her forgiveness by giving her the Chocolate Frog Cards featuring her parents and then helped her complete her collection of all the rest (without having to face the frogs themselves.) She remembered her Aunt Ginny taking her on a tour of the Daily Prophet's offices and introducing her to all the reporters and correspondents. She remembered her cousin and best friend Xander and all their many misadventures and accompanying punishments._

 _She remembered her Uncle Bill telling her all about Goblins and bringing her to Gringott's to meet one. She remembered Tante Fleur telling her all about growing up in France and going to Beauxbatons and her other cousin, Eliza- Buffy. The girls had been best of friends forever, bonding through those years when boys were icky, even though both agreed that their Xander didn't really count._

 _She remembered counting down the days and pre-studying for wizarding school and then hyperventilating and nearly fainting when she finally got her book list for Hogwarts. She remembered Buffy and Xander's dismay over her slightly excessive enthusiasm for book shopping and getting her wand. Ten and a half inches, Willow (of course), springy with a liquid Moonstone and Hematite core._

" _Willow is known as "the tree of enchantment", and is hence quite favored for Charms. It also enhances healing magic, and is overall a willing, feminine wandwood. It suits you quite nicely. The core is a bit of an indulgence on my part, I must admit. Neither Moonstone nor Hematite is a classically recognized core material but both are, in fact, focus stones utilized in the Wiccan religion. Many witches would scorn the wandless earth magicks as chicanery and hedge witchery, but I'm sure an inquisitive young woman like yourself is in possession of an open mind. Nicely balanced in power and control. Yes, I do believe it is a wonderful match."_

 _She remembered staying up almost all night, reading and rereading her copy of Hogwarts: A History and checking multiple times that her trunk was packed properly. She had woken up early to quiz her parents once more on everything she might need over the course of the next year. She remembered hugging her Dad after he teased her that she was going to Hogwarts not the dark country and when tears threatened, her Mum had gently reminded her that Xander and Buffy would be there and of how excited she had been to go see the Hogwarts library._

 _-/-/-/-\\-\\-\\-_

 _Buffy remembered._

 _She remembered living part time in France with her mere Fleur's_   
_famille_   
_and part time in England with her pere Bill's family. She remembered the day her Mere sat her down and explained that she was part Veela and what that meant. She remembered her Pere drying her tears and telling her that it didn't make her any less human._

 _She remembered her cousins Xander and Willow and how they'd been friends from the time they could first walk. She remembered her sœur Dawn trying to tag along with the three of them, before losing interest and finding her own friends._

 _She remembered her Tante and Marraine Gabrielle telling her all about the Triwizard Tournament and how Xander's pere had generously rescued her from the lake in the Second Task, earning her Mere's loyalty and support during the war._

 _She remembered having to help a hyperventilating Willow who had nearly fainted when they'd gotten their acceptance letters to Hogwarts and the excitement of shopping for new school clothes and getting her wand. Nine and a half inches (just like her Mere's), Oak, swishy with a Thestral hair and Veela feather core._

" _It has been a long time since I faced such an exhilarating challenge. I don't often work with such volatile materials, even for custom work; however the Weasley family members have been wonderful customers for many years. I'm to understand that the Veela feather came from a member of your mother's family? Veela hair produces quite temperamental wands, understandable because of the volatile nature of the Veela themselves, I imagine the feather of an enraged Veela would only compound that effect. Of course, it's possible that a family connection might negate it. Your mother is the only other witch I've heard of possessing such a core. And to combine it with Thestral, the core only before found in the Elder Wand- It is fortunate that Oak is known for its strength, the conflicting energies might tear a lesser wand apart. Oak is a strong, reliable wandwood that helps with DADA and Transfiguration. However, its sturdiness means that it may take longer to learn new spells. I believe this wand will serve you well,_ _Mlle_ _. Weasley."_

 _She remembered apologizing to her Mere about her choice not to attend Beauxbatons and her Mere telling her that she should attend school with her friends and be happy. That Hogwarts was a fine school, having produced such heroes as the Potters and Weasleys; she was proud to have been accepted as a part of their famille and would be just as proud to have her daughter attend such a prestigious académie de magique._

-/-/-/-\\-\\-\\-

"We're on the Hogwarts Express." Willow breathed, first to recover from the deluge of memories.

"Aw, blast all. I thought I was done with school. Me and mojo are un-mixy things. My wand has hyena and fishman hair in it, prime reminders of the badness that is magic, right there. This isn't going to end well."

"That's interesting and all, but WHY are we on the Hogwarts express- aside from the family legacy thing. Which can I just say, French is a whole lot easier to learn from the French than from some stupide American High School teacher."

"I think it might be my fault." Willow looked like she was going to try and disappear into the wooden paneling of their compartment. "I may or may not have sorta accidentally… possibly… mighthavemadeawish."

"You did WHAT?" She cringed at the synchronized response.

"I may have accidentally voiced out loud how I wished we could return to the innocence of childhood when magic was fun and someone else would take care of the saving the world stuff."

"Well, it looks like you got your wish, we're kids again- magical kids. And our parents have already saved the world."

"I'm sorry. I was just so tired from calling all the potentials and I wasn't thinking. But even then, I think that a part of me didn't care if I was overheard. We've been fighting for so long, we all deserved a rest. I'm not sorry that this happened, but I am sorry that I took the risk that something worse could have." Willow looked up from her lap and aimed her very best puppy/resolve face combo at them. They melted almost immediately, no match for the devastating effect of the fusion.

"I've got to say that this set of parents is a million times better than the last. I suppose it's worth it." Xander agreed grudgingly.

"Mom was one of a kind and can never be replaced, but no one ever said I couldn't have a Mere, too." Buffy admitted.

"So, we're staying?" Willow positively beamed at her very best friends, through two lifetimes.

Buffy and Xander glanced at each other before nodding. "We're staying."

"Oh, this is so exciting! We're going to a magic school. It's like my two favorite things mixed into one."

Buffy and Xander exchanged another rueful glance as Willow got herself all worked up. Magic and school was a combination made in their worst nightmares, but hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. They had new memories of how much fun magic could be when it wasn't all about life and death and they wouldn't have to hide their slaying if any of the teachers attacked them. Hogwarts would even be totally Hellmouth and Snyder free.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= TBC? =*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

A/N:

Chapter titles are gonna be pulled directly from the HP books.

Bricking it - Brit-slang for being scared

I don't know any French so these come from online translators, please forgive any errors. I tried to use the words in such a way that they were really obvious.  
Tante, Mere, Pere, Sœur and Marraine – French for Aunt, Mother, Father, Sister and Godmother  
Famille - Family  
Mlle. – Short for Mademoiselle (Like Ms/Mr/Mrs)  
Académie de magique – Academy of magic  
Stupide - Stupid

I actually researched wood types and core types for this. Of course every different culture has different meanings, so these are what I went off of.

Willow's Wand: Willow – Psychic awareness, Blessings of the moon, Imagination, Intuition, Vision  
Moonstone – Purification, Cleansing, Drawing the moon, Innocence, Positive Influences (I have no idea if it's muggle-y possible to liquefy moonstone, but in HP liquid cores are known to be more powerful than solid cores)  
Hematite – Grounding, Memory, Confidence, Calms Anxiety, Banishes Negativity

Buffy's Wand: Oak – Strength, Health, Stability, Nobility  
Thestral Hair – One must be able to see Thestrals in order to utilise their hair, tying in with Buffy's 'Gift of Death'  
Veela Feathers – Veela are beautiful nymph-like women who entrance people through their voices or through dance, and they are fierce warriors. When angered Veela transform into harpy-like creatures and sprout wings. Fleur had a Veela hair core from her grandmother.

Xander's Wand: Ash – Sacrifice, Sensitivity, Higher awareness, Connection, Wisdom (Preferred for furniture, flooring and tool handles, perfect for a carpenter)  
Each Uisge Hair - The Each Uisge is a Kelpie-like monster and is the most dangerous water-dwelling creature in the British Isles. It's a creature with the torso of a human, the teeth of a lion, and the head and hind legs of a horse. It is always male and stands around 8 feet tall. The torso and arms are well muscled and seem human except for the hands which are webbed and end in long, razor sharp claws.  
Bouda Hair – African tribe of were-hyenas, instead of being humans that can turn into hyenas the Bouda were hyenas pretending to be human. Hyenas are often associated with divination.

I love Xander's wand. It's just really, really perfect for him.

Distribution: FFN (Lightning_Skies), Twisting the Hellmouth (LightningSkies)  
Author has given no other permissions.  
2,574 Words - 7 Pages - 09/22/09


End file.
